


And their lips met...

by Amelin_Nisa_Tales



Series: Torchwood. Series 1 [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Caring Jack, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelin_Nisa_Tales/pseuds/Amelin_Nisa_Tales
Summary: Takes place right after 'Stay with me'.Both Jack and Ianto craved for that to happen for a long time and finally got the taste of it. First Janto kiss ;)





	And their lips met...

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of Torchwood. Series 1! My Tales of Alternative Torchwood Universe.
> 
> Warning: English is not my native language and there might be mistakes in spelling or some overall grammatical errors. Sorry about that!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters

The rest of the time before afternoon Ianto was sleeping. He woke up and was about to go to watch telly, bored and not knowing what else to do, as he heard the knock on the door. When he opened the door he saw Torchwood medic standing there with deep shadows under his eyes, looking paler than his normal self. He had a tough night as well judging from his appearance and again Ianto was thankful that he wasn’t alone that night.

-Hey, Tea Boy! I thought I told you to rest and I reckon boss promised to take care of you. - he started to scold young man entering the flat. - Where is he anyway? I knew he won’t do a proper caring; it’s simply is not in his nature! - ‘You have no idea about his true nature then’ Ianto thought to himself, but answered out loud

-He was here from yesterday and left only three hours ago for weevil hunt. Said he’ll try to be here in time to catch you and will grab lunch for all of us to eat after check-up.

-Hmmmmm, ok then. Come on, let’s see how are your ribs and bruises are. – he said and led Ianto to the bedroom.

He was finishing check-up as they heard the front door being opened and closed and rustling of plastic bags. After couple of moments Jack entered the room.

-Hey, you’re here, I thought I was late and missed you. Weevil was a bit stubborn and wasn’t falling under my charms! – he grinned. – How is our patient? – he added and again under flirty and usual Captain stance Ianto heard that tender quality in his voice.

-How did ya get here? Not me nor Tea Boy let you in, I thought we closed the door…

-I have a key… - after sceptical glance received from the medic he added- I have keys of all the teams’ homes, in case of emergencies.

\- Seriously?

-Yes, it is according to Torchwood protocol. So how is Ianto? - he repeated his question.

-Well, overall he is fine. Good job with rib bandage by the way. He is not nauseous and that’s a good sign, means no concussion as I thought he might have after Tosh’s story about head butt. Well I guess our Tea Boy here has a thick skull!

Ignoring medic’s comment, Ianto stood up and said – I told you I was fine, there’s no need to worry.

-Sure – Jack answered simply, looking at him sceptically.

-Let’s eat something, I’m starving. -  young man said quickly, blushing at the memory of last night’s nightmare and rushing out of the room and in the kitchen.

He started to unpack food that Jack brought as two men entered the kitchen. Jack went straight to the cupboard and took out bowls, plates and cutlery. He handed bowls to Ianto and started to lay the table.

-You feel like home everywhere, are you Harkness? – Owen commented observing how freely he moved around Ianto’s kitchen. The two of them moved together as if they understood each other without words, handing stuff without looking.

-Well… why not. He doesn’t mind. -  he answered smirking.

-Really? Have you asked him?

\- It’s ok Owen, don’t worry – Ianto said

-What about him having a key to your home? – replied Owen, still irritated by the fact that someone had a key to his flat without him knowing.

-Unlike someone, I read protocols when I started working for Torchwood, so I knew that he had it. – he answered sarcastically.

-Yeah, yeah! Sorry, I forgot that you know everything Tea Boy! – medic retorted acerbically

-Yes I do! – Ianto smirked and Jack laughed at the comment.

-Ok, you two! Let’s eat until this fight for best sarcastic remark goes any further! – Jack said in his boss voice. Those two always were like this, throwing comments back and forth through the Hub all day.

They ate discussing about how to strengthen weevil spray formula which weevils seemed to become immune to. When they finished with lunch, they moved to the living room for coffee and after that Owen left but Jack still stayed. He wanted to stay today, knowing that Ianto would need him as he knew on his own experience that nightmares like that don’t fade fast. Ianto in his turn wanted very much for him to stay, but he couldn’t force himself to ask him to do so. So when awkward silence dawned on the living room, Jack decided to ask straight if Ianto wanted him to stay. After finishing his coffee, he looked at young man

 -Ianto, do you want me to stay with you tonight? – he asked softly.

 Young Welshman just looked at him uncertainly and was silent. Ianto was taken by surprise with the question and couldn’t decide what to answer. All his being was screaming ‘Yes’, but he decided that it would be awkward to ask Jack to stay. It will be like admitting that he was scared like hell of sleeping, afraid of the horrors that were waiting to torture him. Letting Jack to stay would mean admitting and showing his weakness. He already showed it more than he would have liked to yesterday night, he couldn’t let Jack to see him that way again.

-It is not necessary, sir. Owen said that I’m fine, so I’ll be alright. – he answered knowing that it was not what Jack asked him. Jack sighed at young man’s stubbornness, at the same time he thought that it took Ianto a lot of courage to deny him, as he knew that nightmares would hunt him.

               -Ianto… you know what I’ve meant. I’m worried about your mental and emotional health as well as physical. – he said quietly.

               -I’m not a child, I can take care of myself. – Ianto answered stubbornly, but inside he doubted that he could get through it by himself this time.

               -But you don’t have to! – Jack said trying to convey young man that he was not alone in this. Unable to hold back anymore, he moved closer and took Ianto’s hand in his. – Yes, you’re not a child, but even grown men can let someone else to look after them. You’re so used to taking care of the others that you forgot how it is to be cared for by someone. So, I’m asking you, please, let me look after you. – he said softly, tightening his grip on the hand.

               Ianto stared at their hands, taking in the warmth of Jack’s touch and words. It still surprised him how soft and caring Torchwood fearless leader could be. He never saw him behave like that around anyone. ‘Maybe he cares about you’ a small voice sounded at the back of his mind. ‘Stop it!’ he thought to himself. This attraction he felt for the older man was growing stronger every day, but he knew that if he acted on it, he’ll end up in his boss’s bed and for Jack it wouldn’t have the same meaning as for him. For Jack it would be just another one-night stand and nothing more, but Ianto knew that for him it would mean much more than he dared to admit. It will make things for him more difficult and mess with his already conflicting feelings about this whole situation. He was attracted to the man, when he was supposed to hate him for killing Lisa. But… he couldn’t deny that he wanted it, wanted to get close with Jack. He felt safe and at peace around him and he haven’t felt that way in a long time, ever since Canary Warf. What happened to Lisa added more pain, guilt and nightmares and made it more difficult to live, no, not live, but survive, because he lost both Lisa and the trust of his team. But, somehow, Jack made him feel alive and Ianto couldn’t stay away from that feeling, because he was so tired from the pain, grieve and guilt that he constantly felt. Jack’s presence made it all go away.

Coming out of his musings, Ianto lifted up his eyes. He looked straight into blue-grey pools, noticing that their faces were oh so close to each other. He melted under the caring look that Jack was giving him. In this moment he felt the strong urge to kiss him, to loose himself in the kiss and forget about everything in the world.

Jack hoped that he wasn’t crossing the line. He knew that young man was attracted to him, as he himself was, but he didn’t want to push it. He was resisting the urge to hold young Welshman in his arms, to feel those soft lips under his own… He craved for a kiss since the day he brought young Welshman back to life with it. Maybe Ianto didn’t remember the kiss, but there was no chance Jack could forget it. And now, when young man looked him in the eye that way, all of his self- control scattered into pieces.

Jack slowly started to move his face closer to make his intention clear and give young Welshman time to move away if he was crossing the line. Now they were breathing one air, but Ianto didn’t move an inch. Their lips met in a tender feather light kiss that lasted only several moments, but made them both crave for more. Jack moved away slightly, looking into blue eyes and trying to understand what was on young man’s mind. Ianto was shocked first, but then, when they broke apart, he felt his lips burning in need for the contact.

 Before he could stop himself, he leaned in and locked their lips together once more. This kiss was more urgent, needy. A soft moan escaped Jack’s lips as he moved closer, resting one hand on Ianto’s waist, the other on his cheek, caressing it. He waited for this kiss to happen for so long. Jack’s moan sent electric bolts all around Ianto’s body as he lifted his hand and grabbed the back of Jack’s neck pulling him closer. Encouraged by that gesture, Jack brushed the line of his lower lip by the tip of his tongue as if asking for a permission. Hesitantly Ianto parted his lips a little, letting Jack’s tongue to slide into his mouth and caressing his tongue by his own. The kiss deepened and they were both panting when they broke apart for the air. But even then Jack’s lips haven’t broken the contact with his skin, leaving a trace of kisses down Ianto’s jaw to his neck and back up to his lips, nibbling softly on his lower lip. Ianto couldn’t hold back a moan at the feeling of those soft lips on his neck. They both lost track of time and after what felt like an eternity they broke apart. With their foreheads pressed to each other they tried to steady their breathing. Reluctantly Jack opened his eyes and moved back. Jack needed every bit of his self-control not to taste those full, kiss-bruised, succulent soft lips again. The smile on his face was beaming and Ianto couldn’t help but return the smile as brightly. He didn’t know what to say and blushed deep pink. Jack chuckled at his reaction and lifted his hand again to caress Ianto’s cheek. Young man nuzzled into his touch.

-Do you have any idea of how long I waited for it to happen? – Jack asked, smiling warmly.

-I think I do – came a whisper and Ianto blushed deeper.

-Ianto, do you want me to stay? – Jack asked him again, becoming serious. Letting out a long sigh, Ianto met his eyes

-Yes, Si… Jack, I do – he answered honestly. He felt ridiculous for almost calling Jack Sir, not after they kissed. ‘Blamey, I just kissed a man! And not any man, I just kissed Jack!’ he thought to himself, stunned – Of course if you don’t mind… - he said hesitantly

-I don’t, Ianto – the older man said reassuringly then became silent for a moment, considering his next words – Can you promise me something?

-Hmmm…I-I… s-sure – young Welshman said hesitantly, not knowing what the older man could ask of him

-Promise me, that whenever you need or want something, you will tell me without hesitation.  – Jack said, looking at him intently - Feel free to talk to me anytime you need. Let me be there for you. You shouldn’t go through it on your own. I want to help, Ianto. But if you won’t tell me, I won’t be able to. We have to learn to trust each other. So, I’m asking for your trust.

Ianto looked deeply into those eyes and saw that Jack truly wanted to be there for him and to take care of him. He himself wanted nothing else.

-I do trust you. – Ianto said taking his hand – And I promise I will come to you, when needed. But… it’s difficult for me to do so. You’re right, I forgot how it is to be cared for, I got used to take care of myself and survive on my own and it’s hard to change this habit and trust someone to share the burden with me or help me to deal with it. I’ll need some time to get used to it

-Of course you are, take as long as you need. Just don’t forget that you’re not alone in this world and there are people who want to help, ok? – Jack asked, his gaze softening

-I won’t, I promise – came a firm reply

-Now that that’s sorted, I need to get back to the Hub, it’s my turn to babysit the Rift -  Jack said cheerfully - I’ll be back later, with dinner. You rest, read something or maybe watch some DVD’s, you have a nice collection there. No heavy lifting, tidying the house or anything that you usually love to do. I know you don’t like to sit around doing nothing, but that’s an order! – he said standing up. He stopped for a moment and then leaned to young man and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Again, he summoned all of his will power to break away, as tasting them once, he couldn’t get enough of Ianto’s lips.

– Couldn’t resist – he said with a beaming smile when they parted. He quickly turned around on his heels and left, before he would lose those tiny bits of self- control that left and kiss him again. Ianto touched his tickling lips and smiled from ear to ear. Jack was a damn good kisser. His kisses left young man unable to think straight. They made him feel warm and alive like he thought he never would again.


End file.
